Rookie Or Cookie?
by EccenTricMeGane
Summary: Bel was thinking of something or rather 'someone' and Fran asks what? What would Bel tell him? lemon no.


_Me didn't _own KHR nor the characters.

"Rookie Or Cookie?"

'_Sometimes the one we love best is far from innocent.'_Fran sighed and closed the book, placed it in the table, picked up the glass and drank the juice. "It sure is quiet today. Is long-haired captain dead?" he said to himself. "Shi Shi~" Fran looked towards the door to look at Bel. "Senpai… I thought you're dead already." Stab. Stab. "The one who said it." "Senpai sure has a twisted mind". Fran mumbled but loud enough to let Bel hear it. Stab. Stab. Stab. "You want a death wish, frog?" Bel said with a vein popped. "Ah. Senpai~ would you stop that? And do it yourself. I'll watch." "Kaching." Bel took out his knives and pointed it towards Fran. Fran looked at Bel and gulped. "I was just kidding, senpai. _Though it's true__._" "Kidding my ass." Bel was about to stab Fran but Fran stopped him by saying. "By the way senpai, why is it so quiet?" Bel stopped mid-way and just also realized it. He put back his knives and answered. "How would I know?" "How would you know? You should know it because you're an admiral. Baka." "So, the one who said that is not? shi shi. Rookie." "Cookie? Where?"

Bel's vein popped. "Now that you mentioned it.. I think Lusurria baked some this morning before going out on a mission." "Really?" "Yeah. Go get it and bring some here." "Do it yourself. Fallen-prince." Stab. "Now frog." "Sloth." Fran said and rushed out before Bel will stab him. "Frog." Bel said afterwards. While Fran was away for a bit, Bel was thinking something that made his smile more wider.

"Senpai~ here's your rookie~." Fran said sarcastically. "Finally. Shi shi." Fran placed the cookies in the table, and he took one. Bel did the same. It's so quiet that Fran found it awkward and started a conversation. "Senpai." "Hn? What?" Bel said while eating a cookie. "Why are you quiet so quiet today? Is mink dead?" Stab. "Course not. I'm just thinking of something. _Or rather someone._" He mentally said afterwards. Fran is really annoyed because he can't read what's going on in this 'fallen'-prince's mind. "What are you thinking?" Bel paused a bit and he took another cookie. "Senpai~?" "Why would I tell you that?" "Because I'm interested." "That's not an answer." "Well it's MY answer not yours." "Why do you want to know and what's YOUR reason? Huh?" Fran blinked. "Hmn~ because… I'm… in…" Bel's eyes were wide (course Fran didn't see it) and his heart was racing so hard after hearing those words 'I'm in..' Bel breath an air and relaxed. "Because you're in what?" Fran looked at Bel and Bel blushed because of those oh so beautiful eyes.

"Huh? Senpai… your face is red." Fran said monotonously. Bel heard what Fran said. "No I'm not. Shi shi~" "Yes you are." Fran lifted his hand and reached at Bel's forehead to check if he has a temperature but Bel stopped him by holding his hand instead. Fran was a bit shocked and he watched Bel's hand with his. "Senpai..~" "Shut up." "_What's wrong with him?"_ Fran mentally said. Bel sighed and took a deep breath. He looked at Fran intently like he really want to kill him or something. "Fran." Bel said. "Ah.. senpai.." "I told you to shut up didn't I?" Bel said a bit angrily. Fran looked at the side and mumbled "tch." Bel heard it but he ignored it. "Fran." Fran looked at him again shutting his mouth this time. "I.." Bel blushed so hard. _"You can do it Belphegor. You're a prince right? And I can get whatever I want." _ Bel hissed a bit and said the words loud and clear. "I love you (koishiteru) Fran. This is a confession about MY REAL feelings to you and I want to hear your answer right here, and right now." Bel said finally. Fran was frozen of the sudden confession. Bel was blushing while looking at Fran, still holding his hands and biting his lip. There was a silence between the two. _"Senpai loves me? Seriously?" _ Fran finally spoke like after of hours thinking for an answer. "Senpai.." Bel heard him spoke. "Senpai.. I.." Bel was now shaking a bit and Fran felt it.

_FLASHBACK_

_The Varia officers were gathered in Xanxus' office. "Ok, scums. This is our new illusionist." Said Xanxus. "Kyaa~ welcome to the Varia honey~" Lussuria said so girly. Levi didn't mind him. "VOI! Welcome, rookie!" Squalo said so loud. "Ushishi~" Fran found them a bit annoying and weird, and he studied the Varia officers. "Xanxus. The boss. A bad-tempered guy, with a scary face and a scar on his face. Squalo. Long-haired, loud mouth commander. Leviathan. Old lightning pervert. Lussuria. Hmn.. one word three letters. GAY. And the last one is.. uh… Belphegor. A tall blond with a weird hair style and a tiara or whatever is on his head, and…" Fran was looking at the Varia members standing. Squalo was yelling, Lussuria was saying something like they would celebrate to welcome Fran, Levi was standing behind Xanxus and xanxus was sitting on his chair with a glass of wine in his hand. "Ushishi" Fran heard Bel's laugh. "And a weird laugh." Fran mentally said. While he was standing there, watching at them his eyes looked at Bel and he found him… he blushed. "The hell?" Fran mentally said and shook his head. "Scums. Leave my office. And Bel." Bel looks at Xanxus. "Fran's your partner." "What?!" Xanxus glared at Bel. "Leave, scums." All of them are outside of Xanxus' office and walked towards the living room. They reached the living room. "Voi, Bel. Do your task well as a baby officer." "No friggin way." "Kora! Just do it! Whether you like it or not." Squalo left the living room and Lussuria just waved. Levi also went outside._

"_I'm stuck with a frog." "Senpai. No need to do your task well." Bel looked at Fran and he saw those two pair of beautiful eyes. Bel blushed and looked away. Fran had a questioning look and he saw Bel's face a bit that he is blushing. Fran found this cute and he "What the? Am I gay?" he mentally said._

REALITY

"Senpai.. I.." Fran blushed too. "I love you too. (koishiteru) The first time I saw you, I already fell in love with you." Bel was shocked, relief and so happy that he and Fran had a mutual feelings. "Really?" "Yah." "I also fell in love with you, Fran. The first time we're alone that first day you came here." Bel let go of Fran's hand and he hugged him. Fran hugged him too, smiling a bit. They let go and stared at each other for a minute and Bel held Fran's cheek, and closing their face together. Only one inch left and (jyan!) they kissed. They kissed for about a minute and broke it because lacking of oxygen. They stared at each other again and they both smiled sweetly at each other.

OWARI~

What do you think? Me first time writing a FanFic.Say anything you want please and please review.


End file.
